Cake
by sendmetosanfran
Summary: Spartacus asks Robbie to help him bake a cake.


Robbie was taking a nap in his orange chair when his name was called. He snorted awake and jerked out of shock. Listening, he heard that it was Sportacus calling him. He looked up and saw the elf sticking his head through the opening to his lair.

"Robbie," he called again.

"What?" Robbie yelled back, mildly annoyed.

"I wanted to ask your help with something," Sportacus responded. He climbed down the ladder without being told that he could.

"What makes you think that I would help?" The villain asked. He crossed his arms and glared slightly.

"Well, it involves cake," Sportacus answered with a small smile.

"You have my attention."

"It's Trixie's birthday tomorrow. I was wondering if you would help me bake the cake," Sportacus explained. He watched Robbie's jaw clench and unclench.

"Am I invited to the party?" Robbie asked. Sportacus laughed and showed a toothy grin. The villain almost expected him to say that he was silly for thinking that he was.

"Of course you are, Robbie."

"Then, let's get started."

….

Sportacus watched as Robbie threw different ingredients into a bowl and mixed them together with a whisk. The batter looked like what he had seen before. Of course, he couldn't even eat the stuff. What did he know?

"Shouldn't you be measuring things out?" Sportacus asked. Robbie only glanced over at him while he kept whisking.

"I've done this enough that I know how much to add," he replied. Sportacus nodded and watched. After it was all mixed, Robbie poured the batter into a pan before putting it into the oven. "Now, we wait," he said, turning a dial. He went back to his chair and sat down. Sportacus did push ups to pass the time. Just watching him made Robbie tired.

Finally, the timer went off for the cake. Robbie grabbed an oven mitt and open the over door. Sportacus followed him and watched as he flipped the cake onto a tin. Robbie sniffed it and smiled. Sportacus bit his lower lip. He might as well do what he had really come down here to do.

"Robbie."

"Hmm?"

"There was another reason that I came down here for," Sportacus scratched the back of his head as Robbie glanced over at him for a moment. "I need to confess something."

"Let me guess, you aren't actually an elf. You're just short?"

"No, that isn't it… I, um, I like you, Robbie," the elf said. Robbie froze. "I have for a while. I've been afraid to tell you because I thought you hated me… But, lately, you've acted a little nicer to me. And, I thought if you would help me with this, there might be a chance that you liked me too," he finished explaining. Robbie's throat went dry and his heart sped up. "What are your thoughts?"

"I-I think that… this cake needs icing," Robbie said, avoiding his question. "What's the girl's favorite color?"

"Red," Sportacus answered. Robbie grabbed one of his icing bags and started on the cake. He could feel the other man staring at him. He was waiting for an answer that Robbie wasn't willing to give him.

"Does she like roses?" Robbie asked.

"I think so," he watched as Robbie put roses on the cake and blended white icing in around them to where they would pop out in the design.

"I just need one more thing," Robbie said. He turned quickly to grab the black icing bag. Turning back, he misjudged his footing and ran into the elf. Robbie felt Sportacus's hands on his hips as he stared at him for a moment. He gulped and stepped away, feeling his cheeks turn red. He wrote 'Happy Birthday Trixie' before setting the bag down. "I think I did an ok job."

"It looks wonderful, Robbie," Sportacus responded quietly. Robbie glanced at him and saw the down trodden look on his face. "Thank you for your help. I guess that I should be going now."

"You don't have to. I'm sure the kids will be fine without you for a moment."

"Robbie, I understand what it means when someone won't answer that question." Robbie felt anxious. He couldn't figure out the right words to say.

"I don't think you do," Robbie muttered. Sportacus narrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Then, will you explain it to me?" he asked. Robbie looked at him, his nervousness showing his his eyes. He groaned in frustration.

"Why do you do this to me, you stupid elf?" Robbie grabbed the hero by the collar and jerked him into a kiss. He could feel Sportacus smile into it and wrap his arms around Robbie's waist to pull him closer. The villain released Sportacus's collar and let his arms go around his shoulders. After a long moment, the two pulled away from each other. Sportacus still had that toothy grin. Robbie twitched his nose and rubbed underneath it.

"Your mustache tickles."


End file.
